Love Endures All
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Can Love Endure All things when John and Amelia's marriage is put to the test over and over again? Cassandra reaks havoc as do a few others who dont want to see John and Amelia happy.
1. Chapter 1

Love Endures All

~Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's and this story idea. Everyone owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. ~Krista Hardy-Cena~

Chapter 1

Amelia sat in front of the school waiting to pick up Isabella and JC. In the backseat was her three year old daughter Brianne, who was asleep in her car seat. The school bell rang and out ran 8 year old Isabella and 6 year old JC. Both climbed into the car and buckled up.

"How was school?" Amelia asked.

"It was good." JC answered

"It was ok." Isabella answered.

"Just ok?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. Is Daddy home?" Isabella answered.

"He should be home just before dinner." Amelia responded. "What happened at school?"

"Some lady came to the office and was demanding something and the school went on lock down." Isabella stated.

"Oh. Do you know what the lady wanted that caused the school to go into lock down?" Amelia asked.

"Not really." Isabella answered.

"She wanted her daughter." JC answered.

"And how do you know that?" Amelia asked.

"The office is next to my classroom." JC answered.

"Oh ok. Well, lets get home and do our homework. That way when daddy gets home you can spend time with him." Amelia responded as she pulled into the garage and closed the door.

Once all three kids were in the house, Isabella started her homework as did JC while Brianne watched cartoons. Amelia walked into their home office and logged onto the computer. She hadn't checked her email in a few days and hoped there wasn't anything there that was important. She scrolled through the emails and there was one from their lawyer.

Amelia opened the email and her worst fears were coming true. She closed the email and headed into the kitchen. She couldn't let her children see her upset over something that they had no control over. Amelia got started on dinner while helping both of the older kids with their homework. Once they were done, they put their school stuff away and headed into the living room with Brianne to watch cartoons.

"Daddy's home!" John called from the entry way of the house.

"DADDY!" All three kids yelled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"I missed you all so much!" John stated.

"We missed you too, Daddy." Isabella responded.

"Let me go say hi to Mommy." John stated as he walked into the kitchen and the kids went back into the living room. "Hi Baby."

"Hey you. How was your trip?" Amelia asked.

"Good. But I am glad to be home." John answered as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hmm. Don't start something you can't finish. Dinner is almost ready. And we need to talk after the kids are in bed." Amelia stated.

"Am I in trouble?" John asked.

"No. But you might be later if you don't help me get the kids ready for dinner." Amelia answered.

"How are you feeling?" John asked concerned.

"I feel fine. Everything is the way it should be." Amelia answered.

"Okay. I will help the kids get washed up for dinner. I love you." John responded.

"Thank you. I love you too." Amelia stated.

After a nice family dinner, Amelia and John got the kids bathed and ready for bed. Brianne and Isabella were sitting in their room waiting patiently for John to come in and read them a story while Amelia read to JC. Once the kids were asleep, John and Amelia headed downstairs and into the office.

"What's got you so frazzled?" John asked.

"I got an email from our lawyer." Amelia answered.

"And?" John asked confused.

"Cassandra was released from jail a few days ago." Amelia answered.

"Great!" John responded sarcastically.

"That's not all." Amelia stated.

"What else?" John asked.

"The elementary school went on lock down today because some woman went into the office and demanded to see her daughter." Amelia answered.

"Do you know if it was her or not?" John asked.

"I don't know. John, I'm scared knowing she is out of jail." Amelia answered.

"I know baby. We still have the restraining order against her. If she tries anything, she will end up back in jail." John responded as he pulled his wife into a hug. "Other than that, how are you?"

"I'm ok." Amelia stated.

"Are you wanting to try again?" John asked.

"I thought about it and yeah I want to try again. Plus I think we both have a lot of fun trying." Amelia answered with a soft smile.

"I agree. Why don't you head on up and I will clean up from dinner and secure the house." John responded as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Amelia headed upstairs and got ready for bed. It had been three months since the night she suffered a miscarriage. She was cleared after 6 weeks to resume trying for another baby, but with John on the European tour, it had to wait until he was home again. Amelia was slightly nervous about trying to get pregnant again, as she feared the same thing would happen a second time.

Amelia put the nervousness out of her head and changed into something sexy for John. Since his favorite color was blue, she had gone out and bought some sexy lingerie to wear for him in his favorite color. Once Amelia was ready she lit some candles and climbed onto their King sized bed and waited for John to join her.

John finished cleaning up the kitchen and secured the house before turning off the lights and checking on the kids before heading into their bedroom. As John walked into the room, he noticed the candles and smiled to himself. He closed and locked the door before looking over at their bed. Amelia was sitting there smiling at him. John thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth and as he walked towards their bed, he stripped down and joined her on the bed.

"I love you, Amelia." John stated.

"I love you too." Amelia responded.

"This is new." John stated as he ran his fingers over the silky fabric.

"Bought it especially for you." Amelia responded with a soft smile.

"I like it." John stated before placing kisses to her neck.

Amelia started to melt like butter as John continued to kiss her body. John took his time and made sure that he wasn't going to fast for Amelia. Amelia was enjoying every minute of the attention that John was showing her. Before long, John was laying on top of Amelia. He slowly and gently entered her as she let out a soft moan. John claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as they made love to each other that night.

After reaching their final climaxes, Amelia rested her head on John's chest and drifted off to sleep. John wrapped his arms around her and just held her close to him. John ran a hand up and down her back as he laid there and thought about everything that had happened recently. He knew that that miscarriage wasn't his or Amelia's fault and that it just wasn't meant to be. John decided that now was the time to make a decision about his career and what he wanted to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Bella, it's time to get up and get ready for school." Amelia stated.

"But Mommy!" Isabella complained.

"No buts. Come on. Daddy is making breakfast." Amelia responded.

"Okay." Isabella stated as she sat up in bed.

"Daddy!" Brianne called out as she snuck out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

JC was already sitting at the table when Brianne came downstairs and hugged her daddy's legs. Isabella finally came downstairs and sat down while watching her little sister clinging to their dad. Amelia was finally able to pry Brianne from John's legs long enough to get her in her seat at the table. John put the food on everyone's plates and they ate before John took the older ones to school.

"Mommy, Daddy come home?" Brianne asked.

"Yes, sweetie. Daddy will be right back. He is taking your brother and sister to school." Amelia answered as she loaded the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes.

"Me go to school!" Brianne stomped her foot.

"You will go to school soon. You have to be 4 years old to go to pre-school. How old are you now?" Amelia asked.

"This many." Brianne answered holding up 3 fingers.

"Ok. So when you are this many, you can go to school." Amelia stated holding up 4 fingers.

"Otay." Brianne responded before running off to watch cartoons.

John walked back into the house a few minutes later and pulled Amelia into their home office to talk about things. Since Brianne was occupied with cartoons, now was the only time John could really talk to his wife about major decisions. John sat in the chair behind the desk and Amelia sat on the couch.

"What's on your mind, John?" Amelia asked.

"Well, last night for one." John answered.

"Yeah. What about last night?" Amelia asked.

"Just thinking about how much I enjoyed it." John answered.

"I did too." Amelia responded. "What else?"

"I was thinking last night after you fell asleep about my job and everything that has been going on." John stated.

"What about your job?" Amelia asked.

"I was thinking that it's about time I stepped out of the ring for while." John answered.

"You want to quit with the WWE?" Amelia asked.

"Not necessarily quit. But take a paid leave of absence from the ring. Work from home for creative and that way I cane be home with you and the kids for a change." John answered.

"Ok. What about pay-per-views and special events?" Amelia asked.

"You are good. Vince wants me to be at pay-per-views just like you are and I am still doing the Make A Wish Foundation. Anything that has to do with promoting shows and stuff, will be all local or within a days drive." John answered.

"I think we can handle that. What else is on your mind?" Amelia asked.

"Cassandra. Knowing that she is out of jail and on the loose around here kinda scares me even though we have the restraining order in place." John answered. "Do you think the incident at the school yesterday was Cassandra?"

"I have no idea. I didn't know that she was released until after I picked up the kids from school." Amelia responded. "What if it was her?"

"She can't do anything legally to get Isabella. She can try, but we have provided her with a stable and loving home. Taking her away from here would damage her emotionally and psychologically. Cassandra doesn't have a leg to stand on." John stated.

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I know that she can't take Isabella away from us. I'm just worried about Isabella finding out that Cassandra is her biological mother and not me." Amelia responded.

"Baby, you are her mother no matter what. You have been there for her since she was 6 weeks old and that's what matters. Cassandra signed her rights away to our daughter and therefore by all intents and purposes, you are her mother." John stated.

"I know. I just worry because she is my daughter. I also worry about JC and Brianne as well." Amelia responded.

"I know you do and so do I." John stated.

"We will deal with things as they come." Amelia responded with a smile. "What else is on your mind?"

"I would like to take all of us and my parents on vacation." John stated.

"Where? And you want to bring your parents on a family vacation?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I want my parents to come so they get away and they get to spend time with their grandchildren while I get to spend time with my wife." John answered with a smile.

"I like that idea. But where would we go?" Amelia asked.

"How about we go to the Bahamas?" John answered.

"Tropical and romantic. I like that." Amelia responded.

"Good. I will take care of everything." John stated.

Later that afternoon, Amelia left to pick up the kids from school while Brianne was down for a nap and John was working on booking their vacation. John called his parents and told them of the idea. They loved it. They told John that they would fly to Tampa a few days before and they could all leave together on the same flight. John went ahead and booked the flights, a rental car and the hotel rooms for two weeks of family fun. John made sure that the kids would be out of school before booking the trip as he didn't want them missing school.

That evening, John and Amelia told the kids that as soon as school was out for the summer, they were going on a 2 week family vacation with Grandma and Grandpa. The kids were excited and couldn't wait to see John's parents. Once the kids were in bed, Amelia sat down on the couch in the living room and thought about her parents. She hadn't seen or heard from them since the night she and John renewed their wedding vows. She knew that her parents were arrested that night, but they only spent 2 days in jail before being released.

"A penny for your thoughts." John stated.

"Sorry. Just thinking about stuff." Amelia responded.

"I could tell. What's going on?" John asked.

"I was just thinking about how my parents tried so hard to break us apart the night we renewed our vows and yet they made absolutely no effort to get to know their grandchildren. I don't need them in our lives, it just hurts me that they are that selfish." Amelia answered.

"I know baby. We are better off without them being around. The kids don't know them and I think that with the way they have acted in the past, I don't want the kids around them." John responded.

"I feel the same way. I just couldn't help but think about it." Amelia stated.

"I know. Come on, let's head upstairs and we can watch a movie or something." John responded.

"Okay." Amelia stated as she followed John upstairs after securing the house and turning off the lights.

John and Amelia changed for bed and curled up in each others arms while watching a movie on TV. Amelia had never been as happy as she was at that moment. She had a wonderful husband, three adoring children and a family that loved her no matter what happened. John Sr and Carol were the parents she never had, but always wanted. It wasn't until after Richard and Doreen were arrested that Amelia started calling John Sr. and Carol, Mom and Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks later, John Sr and Carol arrived into Tampa three days before the big family trip. The kids were thrilled to have their Grandma and Grandpa there. John Sr and Carol were just as thrilled to be there with John and his family. Amelia was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone when the doorbell rang.

"John, can you get that please." Amelia called out.

"Sure baby." John stated as he walked over to the front door. "I hope we have enough food."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"It's Randy at the door." John answered as he opened the door. "What's up man?"

"Hey, sorry to just drop in on you guys. But I need some advice." Randy responded.

"No prob. Come on in. Amelia is in the kitchen making lunch and my parents are out back playing with the kids." John stated. "We can go in the office and talk."

"I can talk in front of your wife. She might even be able to help." Randy responded.

"Ok. Let's head into the kitchen." John stated as they walked toward Amelia.

"Hi Randy." Amelia stated as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hi Amelia. You look as beautiful as ever." Randy responded.

"Thank you. What brings you by?" Amelia asked.

"I need some advice from both of you." Randy answered.

"What's up?" John asked as he stole a strawberry out of the bowl of fruit Amelia was fixing.

"That's for lunch." Amelia stated as she smacked his hand.

"Ow. Well, I could nibble on something else if you want." John whispered in her ear.

"Enjoy the strawberry." Amelia responded.

"I will." John stated.

"I want what you two have." Randy stated.

"Well, Randy, first you have find a girl." John responded.

"I've found one, I just don't know how to go about asking her." Randy stated.

"Is it the same one you've been dating for the last 3 years?" John asked.

"Yes. Where have you been? Living under a rock?" Randy answered.

"No been consumed with family life." John responded.

"Randy, just take her out to a nice romantic dinner, or cook dinner for her and ask her while you dine by candle light. It's romantic and I bet she will say yes." Amelia stated.

"You really think she will?" Randy asked.

"If she's stuck by you this long, I know she will. She loves you for who you are as a person, not your celeb status." Amelia answered.

"I hope you are right." Randy responded.

"What's her name again?" John asked.

"Desiree is her name." Randy answered with a smile.

"That's right." John responded.

"Thanks Amelia for the advice." Randy stated.

"Anytime." Amelia responded.

Once everyone ate lunch, Randy headed out and the Cena family headed to the zoo for the day before needing to pack for their family vacation. Amelia couldn't wait for their trip. She just wanted to get away and relax with her family without having to worry about Cassandra showing up or trying anything.

The next day was an early travel day for the Cena's as they were headed to the Bahama's. Amelia hoped that when Randy proposed to Desiree she would accept the proposal. Once they were all on board the plane, Amelia and John made sure that the kids were all settled into their seats before giving them their books or toys to play with.

The flight to the Bahama's went smoothly and quietly as all three kids fell asleep 10 minutes into the flight. John and Amelia were just happy when their flight landed and the kids woke up refreshed and a little less cranky. John Sr and Carol kept the kids occupied while Amelia and John gathered luggage and got the rental car.

"Mommy, Bella's being mean!" JC complained.

"Isabella, come here please." Amelia called out. "Are you being mean to your brother?"

"He keeps bugging me." Isabella answered.

"We are on vacation to have fun and relax. No fighting, no whining and please no being mean to anyone." Amelia responded.

"Okay." Both Isabella and JC stated.

Once everyone was at the resort, John got the keys to the rooms and the first room they went to was John Sr. and Carol's room. John booked two suites one being a deluxe suite for his parents and the honeymoon suite for him and Amelia. The kids were excited to be staying with their grandparents verses staying with their parents.

"So we have about 5 hours before our dinner reservations." John stated.

"We are going to take the kids down to the pool and let them splash around and have some fun." Carol stated.

"Sounds like fun." John responded.

"You and Amelia go do something fun and don't worry about the kids." John Sr. stated.

"Thanks dad." John responded. "You three be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay, daddy." Brianne responded.

"Okay." JC and Isabella responded.

John and Amelia headed to their room and there was a bottle of chilled Champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them. Amelia couldn't believe that John had gone through all the trouble to make sure they had a romantic getaway even with the whole family in tow.

"You are too much." Amelia stated.

"I take it you like our room." John responded.

"It's more than I imagined. I don't know how you managed to make this a romantic getaway even though the kids and your parents are with us. I love you so much." Amelia stated.

"I love you too. It's my pleasure to make sure you have a good time too." John responded as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. "Here is to us, our family and our future."

"I will drink to that." Amelia stated.

After enjoying their champagne and strawberries, John and Amelia took in the sights from their private balcony before spending some time making love to each other. After taking showers and getting ready for their dinner reservations, Amelia did her hair and makeup while John got dressed.

"Baby, which tie? Dark blue or light blue?" John asked.

"Light blue will bring out your eyes more." Amelia answered as she watched John tie his tie.

"Thanks babe." John responded.

"Anytime. Don't forget to put your shoes on." Amelia stated as she applied her lip gloss.

"I won't. I already have them on." John responded.

"Good. Are you ready?" Amelia asked.

"I sure am." John answered.

John and Amelia met his parents and the kids down in the lobby and they headed over to the restaurant that John had made reservations at. It was an upper scale place that required the men to wear jackets and the women to dress up. Isabella was wearing her favorite dress and her hair was nicely curled. JC was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a polo shirt and Brianne was wearing a new dress that Amelia had bought for her a few days before the trip.

After dinner, everyone walked around and looked in the shops. Carol noticed how much happier Amelia was since they arrived on the island. She also noticed that John couldn't stop smiling and she was thrilled that her son was so happy with his life and family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days into the vacation, John and Amelia took the kids sight seeing to give his parents a break. John Sr and Carol walked around the town and did some shopping. That night, John dropped off the kids with his parents and told them that he had plans with Amelia for a romantic dinner. John Sr. told him to have fun and that they were just going to order room service and watch movies with the kids before bed.

John surprised Amelia with a romantic dinner in their room with a sweet chocolate dessert. Amelia was falling in love with John all over again with everything little thing he did for her on this trip. Once they were done with dinner and dessert, John put on some music and danced with Amelia in their room.

As the last song came to an end, John leaned in a kissed Amelia. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him as they continued to kiss. John scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom before setting her down on the bed. Amelia smiled at John as she watched him close the door and turn off the lights. The moon light was the only light in the room and as they both got undressed, Amelia couldn't help but hope this vacation would help them.

Two weeks in the Bahama's went by quickly and they were soon back in Tampa and unpacking. Amelia was much more relaxed then before they left and so was John. After getting settled back into things at home, John Sr. and Carol headed back to Boston and John headed to Connecticut to meet with Vince about his decisions and to sign a new contract.

"Mommy, someone is parked outside the house." Isabella stated.

"What? Who would be parked outside our house?" Amelia asked. "Bella, take Brianne and JC upstairs and into your room and close the door."

"Why Mommy?" Isabella asked.

"Because I said so. Now go." Amelia answered.

Once the kids were in the room upstairs, Amelia called John and told him what was going on. He told her to call the security company that patrolled their neighborhood and to stay in the house with the kids. Amelia did as John told her and the security company came over right away. Amelia watched from the office window to see if she could see who it was.

As security approached the vehicle, the person in the car knew she had been spotted. She rolled down her windows to talk to the security guard, Amelia caught a glimpse of the woman in the car and gasped. She moved away from the window and sent a text message to John who had just arrived back in Tampa.

John, It's Cassandra in the car out front. AC

Ok. I am on my way home from the airport. Do not leave the house and do not open the door unless its the security guard. JC

Okay. Please hurry home. The kids are upstairs in Bella's room playing. AC

Good. Go up there with them and stay there until I get home. I love you. JC

I love you too. AC

Amelia headed upstairs and into Isabella's room. She closed the door and sat down with the kids and decided to read them a few stories. John arrived at the house and Cassandra was still there and was being questioned by the security guards. John walked inside and made sure that Amelia and the children were okay before going back outside to deal with his ex.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John demanded.

"I came for my daughter." Cassandra answered.

"She is not your daughter. We have been through this before. You signed your rights away 8 years ago. Amelia is her mother for all intents and purposes. What makes you think that just because you are out of jail that you can come here and uproot our family?" John snapped.

"I have a court order signed by the judge who granted my release that states that I have been rehabilitated and that I have a right to get to know my daughter." Cassandra stated as she handed John the piece of paper.

"Did you bother to tell this judge that you broke into my house to try and kidnap my daughter? Or how you managed to cause my wife to go into early labor because you physically attacked her in the women's restroom at the arena? I'm going to guess and say you didn't. I want you to stay away from my house and away from me and my family." John snapped at her before heading into the house and locked the house.

Cassandra finally left and John called their lawyer and talked to him about what their options were. Their lawyer was not pleased that Cassandra showed up and with a letter from a judge stating that she had the right to see Isabella. The lawyer told John that he would speak with the Judge that issued the restraining order to see what can be done to avoid dragging Isabella into all this.

John agreed to wait until he heard from the lawyer. Amelia was worried about Isabella finding out and Cassandra showing up again. Amelia was thankful that the kids were out of school for the summer. John's lawyer thought it would be a good idea if John, Amelia and the children got out of town until he contacted him again.

"John, we can't just uproot the kids and leave." Amelia stated.

"What if we go to Boston and visit my parents and brothers? We aren't uprooting them, we are just going on vacation." John suggested.

"Alright. At least she won't be able to find us there." Amelia responded.

"Good. I will call mom and dad and let them know we are coming up there and I will book the flights. Do you want to stay at the house with the kids and my parents or at a hotel?" John asked.

"Honestly, I would rather stay at the house with everyone where I know that if she just happens to show up, we will be protected. And we will be on the personal property of your family." Amelia answered.

"Ok. I love you baby and we will get through this." John responded before kissing her sweetly.

"I know we will. I love you too." Amelia stated.

John made all the arrangements for the family to head up to Boston while things in Tampa cooled off. John called Randy and asked him to come over. Randy asked if he could bring Desiree with him and of course John said yes. Randy arrived at the house just after the kids went to bed.

"John, Amelia, this is Desiree." Randy introduced them. "Des, this is my best friend John and his wife Amelia."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Amelia stated.

"Same here. Randy hasn't stopped talking about you two and your three children." Desiree responded.

"I know the feeling. Randy hasn't stopped talking about you either." Amelia stated. "Why don't you and I get some drinks for the 4 of us while John and Randy talk?"

"Sounds good. You have a beautiful house." Desiree responded as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, but I can't take the credit for the house. John had the house before I met him. I just added a few womanly touches and a few children to the mix." Amelia stated.

"Well, it's still a beautiful home." Desiree responded.

While Amelia and Desiree got drinks for everyone, John and Randy talked in the living room. John told Randy everything that had happened since they got back from the Bahama's. Randy was surprised that a judge would actually allow someone like Cassandra to have anything to do with a child. Randy agreed to keep an eye on the house while John and Amelia took the kids to Boston to visit with John's family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later John, Amelia and the kids arrived into Boston. Amelia wasn't feeling well and just wanted to lay down. Once they arrived at John's parents house, the kids were busy playing with their Grandpa while Carol walked Amelia upstairs to John's old bedroom that they had fixed up and put a king sized bed in the room.

"Thank you Mom. I just don't know what is wrong with me." Amelia stated as she sat down on the bed.

"You are stressed out about that woman. And you are worried about your family and I completely understand that. I worry about all 6 of you." Carol responded.

"Mom, there's only 5 of us." Amelia stated.

"Is there?" Carol asked.

"Yes, John, Myself, Bella, JC and Brianne. That's 5." Amelia answered slightly confused.

"Ok. I give up. I'll send John up here." Carol responded before smiling and leaving the room.

Amelia laid down on the bed and thought about what Carol said. The more Amelia thought about it the more she realized what Carol was getting at. John soon walked into the room and looked at his wife. She was about as white as a ghost. John sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I'm ok. Can you go to the pharmacy for me please?" Amelia answered.

"Sure. What do you need?" John asked.

"A pregnancy test." Amelia answered.

"A, a pregnancy test. Do you think that you are pregnant?" John asked.

"I don't know. But when your mom and I came up here she said something about being worried about all 6 of us. But there are only 5 of us unless I am pregnant. Please, honey." Amelia answered.

"Ok. I will go. There is a pharmacy a few blocks over. I will be right back. Mom and dad have the kids out back playing." John responded.

"Ok. Thank you baby." Amelia stated.

"Anytime for you." John responded before heading out the door and to the pharmacy.

John was gone for all of about 20 minutes and Amelia stayed up in their room until he was back with the pregnancy test. As soon as he handed it to her, she headed into the bathroom and took the test. While she and John waited for the results of the test to come back, they played a game of cards.

"It's been 5 minutes." John stated.

"Here goes nothing." Amelia responded as she pulled the test out of the box and looked at it.

"What does it say?" John asked anxiously.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant." Amelia answered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Come here. It's ok. I'm actually happy that we are having another baby." John responded as he held her close.

"You are?" Amelia asked. "I thought that you would be upset."

"Why would I be upset? I bet you anything this baby was conceived while we were on vacation. I love you and I love this baby. I could never be upset at you." John answered as he claimed her lips in a kiss.

"I love you too." Amelia responded.

After getting cleaned up, John and Amelia headed downstairs and helped his mom with dinner. While John set the table for dinner, Amelia finished helping Carol with the food and John Sr was helping the kids get washed up for dinner.

"Amelia, about earlier. I wanted to apologize for what I said." Carol stated.

"Mom, it's ok. While you and Dad were outside with the kids, I had John go up to the pharmacy and get a test." Amelia responded with a soft smile.

"And?" Carol asked.

"We are. But we aren't going to say anything until we know for sure how far along we are." Amelia answered.

"I am happy for the both of you. And I wont say a word." Carol responded as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to all the time." John stated as he walked into the kitchen.

Amelia and Carol just smiled at John and finished getting things ready to put on the table. Once they all sat down to dinner, the kids told their parents about all they did that afternoon with Grandma and Grandpa. John knew that the kids would crash after dinner since it had been such a long day for the whole family.

"They are sound asleep." John stated as he walked into the living room.

"Well, they had a busy day. Traveling and playing." Carol responded.

"Very true. I think Dad is worn out as well." John stated as he looked over at his dad who was asleep in his chair.

"I think so too." Carol responded.

"Well, I for one am exhausted. It has been a busy day and a very long week." Amelia stated.

"Why don't we all call it a night. We have plenty of time to visit tomorrow." Carol suggested as she tried to wake her husband.

"What time is it?" John Sr asked.

"9pm, Dad. We are all heading to bed." John answered.

"I think I fell asleep." John Sr. responded.

"You did. We will see you in the morning." Amelia stated as she hugged Carol and John Sr. before heading upstairs with John.

After getting ready for bed and laying down in John's arms. Amelia looked up at her husband and smiled. John placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled back at her. John tried to not let it show that he was worried about the whole thing with Cassandra. Amelia didn't want to think about Cassandra, but knew it was on John's mind.

"How do you really feel about this pregnancy?" Amelia asked.

"Baby, I am happy. I really am. Yes I was shocked earlier, but this baby is created out of love we have for each other. He or she will be loved just as much as his or her brother and sisters." John answered.

"I'm glad that you are happy. I was scared earlier that you wouldn't be since all the drama is going on and we hadn't really talked about having another baby." Amelia responded.

"All that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we love each other, we love our children and we are going to get through all this together." John stated before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

John held Amelia as she drifted off to sleep. John just laid there and thought about everything. He really was happy about the new baby and he wanted to make sure that Amelia knew that. John remembered the name of a doctor there in Boston that Amelia could see to make sure that she and the baby were doing okay. John drifted off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: In this story I've changed John's brother Matt's name to Mike. I don't know why I did it, it just sounded right to me. Enjoy this chapter! -Krista Hardy-Cena)

Chapter 6

The next morning, John talked his parents into watching the kids and he took Amelia into town. She was a little confused as to why John was so secretive about where they were going. Amelia turned in her seat and looked at her husband.

"John, will you please tell me where we are going?" Amelia asked.

"I am taking you to a doctor who I've known for years. I want the pregnancy confirmed as soon as possible so we can start planning for our son or daughter." John answered as they pulled up in front of the medical clinic.

"Okay. You could have just told me that." Amelia responded.

"I didn't think that you would agree to it." John stated.

"John, of course I would have. I want to know how far along I am too. Look, we both have been under a lot of stress lately. Let's go in and see how far along we are and then head back to the house and do something with the family." Amelia responded.

"Okay. I'm sorry baby." John stated.

"It's okay. Let's head on in." Amelia responded.

An hour later, John and Amelia found out that they were further into the pregnancy than they first thought. John and Amelia were all smiles as they headed back to the house to spend the day with their children and John's parents.

"John, you know this means that the baby was conceived before we left for the Bahama's right?" Amelia asked as they drove down the road.

"I know. And I couldn't be happier." John answered as he squeezed Amelia's hand.

Amelia just smiled and enjoyed the drive back to the house. Amelia placed a hand on her stomach knowing that in just a few short weeks she would definitely be showing and wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy. John pulled up to the house and parked the car before helping Amelia out of the car.

"How was your drive this morning?" Carol asked.

"Very good. It was something we both needed." Amelia answered.

"That's good." Carol responded.

"Yeah." Amelia stated as she looked over at John who just nodded his head. "We are 14 weeks."

"14 weeks? That means that you were already pregnant when we all went to the Bahama's." Carol responded.

"Yes it does." Amelia stated with a smile. "We are excited."

"So am I. Why don't we have the whole family over for a BBQ tonight?" Carol asked.

"I think that sounds great. John?" Amelia answered.

"Cena football! Bring it on." John responded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amelia laughed.

"It's a yes!" John responded.

"Great. Amelia and I can head to the store with Isabella while you two handle the cleaning of the house and grill and call your brothers." Carol stated.

"I'll call the boys." John Sr. responded.

"Sounds good." We will see you in about three hours." Carol stated.

"Babe, don't let her buy everything. Use the Amex card." John told Amelia.

"Okay. I love you." Amelia stated.

"I love you too." John responded before kissing her.

Carol, Amelia and Isabella headed into town and did the grocery shopping while John got started on cleaning the house and the grills. He also cleaned up the backyard and made sure that the football had enough air in it to toss it around.

Amelia was able to sneak off and purchase at least a cart full of groceries before Carol could stop her. Isabella thought something was going on with her mom as Amelia kept stopping and putting her hand on her stomach. Isabella shrugged it off and helped her mom load up the truck with the groceries while they waited for Carol to finish up.

Once they were back at the house, John Sr. had just gotten off the phone with the last of the boys to tell them about dinner that night. Everyone was excited that John and Amelia were there with the kids and were looking forwards to a family BBQ. Amelia and Carol started getting things ready to cook and put together. Isabella was given something to do to help them out as well.

"Mommy, up!" Brianne stated.

"Honey, mommy can't pick you up right now." Amelia responded. "I'm helping Grandma make food for dinner."

"No fair. JC is being mean." Brianne stated.

"Why don't you go get daddy and tell him, okay?" Amelia asked.

"Okay." Brianne answered as she stomped off.

"The joy of toddlers." Amelia stated.

"And to think I had 5 of them." Carol responded.

"I don't know how you did it. I am just glad that they are a few years apart." Amelia stated.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it." Carol responded.

As the day went on, Amelia finished helping Carol in the kitchen and went upstairs with Brianne and they laid down and took a nap. After their nap, Amelia changed Brianne's clothes and they headed downstairs. John's brothers were all there and those who had families, they were there as well. Brianne wanted to be carried, but Amelia knew that she couldn't lift Brianne since she was pregnant.

"There she is!" Dan called out when he spotted Amelia.

"Hello to you too." Amelia responded.

"Sorry, sis. How are you? You look amazing." Dan asked.

"I'm doing great. Thank you. How are you?" Amelia answered.

"Doing good." Dan responded.

"That's good. I need to help Mom with the food." Amelia stated as she made her way past Dan.

As the afternoon went on, Amelia stayed close to Carol in the kitchen. For some reason she had a bad feeling about something, and was worried about not only herself and the baby, but she was worried about John as well. Dinner went off great and Amelia was finally able to relax a bit. John and Amelia got the kids off to bed and then the adult fun started.

After a game or two of football, the guys stopped for a quick break. Amelia was on the side of the house getting something to drink when Dan approached her. Amelia tried to walk away from him, but the space was too narrow.

"Dan, please let by." Amelia stated.

"What's the rush?" Dan asked.

"I would like to see my husband before the next game." Amelia answered.

"You can see him anytime. I just want to spend some time with my favorite sister-in-law." Dan responded.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Amelia asked.

"Nope. Completely sober." Dan answered.

Amelia looked around for a way to get past Dan, but there wasn't one. Dan moved closer to her and soon she was up against the wall of the house. Amelia was scared that something was going to happen to her and the baby. Amelia's breathing quickened and she started to panic. Dan pinned her against the wall and placed a harsh kiss on her lips. Amelia found the strength to fight him off and kneed him. Dan doubled over in pain as Amelia escaped from him with tears falling down her face.

"Baby! What's wrong?" John asked.

"Dan." Amelia answered.

"What about Dan?" John asked as Mike, Sean, and Steve walked over to them.

"He pinned me up against the wall and kissed me forcefully." Amelia cried.

"I'm gonna kill him!" John growled as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John walked over to where his younger brother was standing. Dan could tell that John was fuming and didn't bother to move. Dan just grinned as he figured John was mad at Amelia and not at him. In the meantime, Carol and John's sister-in-law Kathy, helped get Amelia in the house and up to the bedroom. They sat in the room with her while they waited for John to come up.

"How could you attack my wife?" John snapped at Dan.

"I didn't do anything. She came onto me." Dan responded.

"I know my wife wouldn't do that. You took advantage of her." John snapped again.

"Why would I do that to my own big brother?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Because you are nothing more than a jealous, spiteful liar." John spat at him before slugging him.

Mike, Steve and Sean ran over to their brothers and pulled them apart. Mike being the oldest stood in the middle of his brothers and looked back and forth at them. He didn't know what exactly to say as he didn't know what the fight was about.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike asked angrily.

"Our little brother here cornered Amelia and tried to take advantage of her." John answered.

"I didn't do a damn thing. She came on to me." Dan responded.

"My wife can't stand you. She tolerates you when we are all together, but otherwise you have always made her feel uncomfortable and now I know why. Stay away from me, Amelia and my family." John stated before walking into the house.

John headed upstairs and into the room where Amelia, his mom and Kathy were waiting. Amelia had finally calmed down and was talking to Kathy and Carol about the new baby. John walked over to Amelia and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry he did that to you." John stated.

"John, I'm okay. Yes, it scared me, but I'm not going to let it bother me. I talked to your mom and Kathy. Dan is unstable and needs help." Amelia responded as she hugged her husband.

"Yes he does." John agreed.

The next day was a quiet day at the Cena household as no one wanted to go out or do anything after the night before. Amelia and the kids were watching a movie while John was trying to figure out what do about Dan. Carol and John Sr couldn't believe that their youngest son would do such a thing to their family. Everyone was lost in what they were doing that when the doorbell rang, Amelia, John and Carol, jumped.

John Sr. got up and walked over to the door and opened it. There was Dan's ex-girlfriend, Annie. John let her into the house and talked to her for a few moments before she asked to talk to John and Amelia alone. Amelia walked into the room and John wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked.

"My name is Annie Richards. I used to date Dan. I am also friends with Kathy. She told me what had happened last night and I thought that you both needed to know that there is more going on than you know." Annie answered.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I know what happened with your ex-girlfriend and all the drama she has caused. She contacted Dan about a week ago and that's when I left him. They are working together to get to the both of you. Dan's plan was to seduce Amelia and make it look like she was coming on to him except it obviously backfired on him." Annie answered. "I wanted to warn you to be careful. They are a force of evil that is about to explode."

"Thank you for coming here and telling us. Between Cassandra and Amelia's parents, I've just about had it and want to move our family out of the country." John responded.

"I don't blame you. Just be careful please." Annie stated.

"We will. Thank you." Amelia responded.

After Annie left, John called their lawyer and told them everything that had happened while in Boston. Amelia headed back into the living room and played with the kids while John went over their options to try and remain safe and keep Cassandra away from them. Once John was off the phone, he helped his mom with dinner. After a quiet family dinner, the kids went off to bed and Amelia headed upstairs and laid down on the bed. John soon joined her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Will this ever end?" Amelia asked.

"It will. I promise." John answered. "We head back to Tampa tomorrow afternoon."

"I know baby. I just want to focus on us and our family." Amelia stated.

"And that's what we are going to do." John responded before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

John and Amelia had been cleared by the doctor that saw Amelia a few days earlier to resume all regular activities. As John and Amelia made love to each other that night, John made sure that Amelia's needs were meet before his own. Once they both reached their final climaxes, John held Amelia in his arms as they both fell asleep.

The next day, they arrived back into Tampa with the kids and after doing some grocery shopping they headed home. The house was secure and John called Randy to let him know that they were back. Randy told him that all had been quiet. John thanked him for watching the house.

Life around the Cena house seemed to settled down and as the next few weeks passed, everything remained quiet and there were no signs of Cassandra or Dan for that matter and they hadn't heard anything from Amelia's parents. Amelia was starting to show in her pregnancy and the kids noticed it. Isabella was happy there was going to be another baby, JC wanted a brother and Brianne wanted to play mommy with the baby.

Once Amelia hit 24 weeks, John stayed home full time. They knew that they were having a boy and couldn't be happier. Both John and Amelia agreed that this would be the last baby. John went ahead and had a vasectomy and after the baby would be born, Amelia was going to have her tubes tied.

As the weeks passed, Amelia grew in her pregnancy and the whole family couldn't wait to meet the newest member of the Cena family. John Sr and Carol bought a house in Tampa so that they could be closer to John and Amelia and the kids, especially when Amelia goes into labor.

The closer Amelia got to her due date, the more Cassandra and Dan kept an eye on them. Neither John nor Amelia knew that they had been video taped for months. The baby started to drop around 36 weeks and Amelia was going to the doctor for her weekly appointments. The doctor as well as John and Amelia just wanted the baby to stay inside for another 2 weeks at least.

The next two weeks went by quickly and John was able to get the baby's room completed. Amelia got Brianne down for a nap before leaving to get the older kids from school. About a half hour passed and the house phone rang. John walked into their master bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello." John answered.

"Mr. Cena, this Grace the school nurse. We have Isabella and JC in the office as no one picked them up this afternoon." Grace stated.

"My wife left 30 minutes ago to get them." John responded. "I will have my mom pick them up."

"Okay." Grace responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carol headed to the school while John headed to find Amelia. He was worried that something might have happened to her or that Cassandra and Dan had gotten to her. John drove up and down the streets until he reached the main intersection. There were ambulances, police and the fire department all with their lights flashing.

As John approached the intersection, he saw the back end of Amelia's car. John started to panic. He parked his truck and ran over to the scene before him. An officer saw him running up and stopped him from getting any closer to the accident.

"That's my wife's car! Let me through!" John yelled.

"Sir, I can't let you get near the car. They are cutting her out of the car." the officer stated.

"She's 38 weeks pregnant." John responded.

"Okay. We are going to take her to the nearest hospital." An EMT told him.

John followed the ambulance to the hospital all while worrying about his wife and unborn son. They rushed Amelia into the hospital and John tried to follow, but he was stopped by a nurse. John filled out the papers and was told to sit in the waiting room until the doctor came out to talk to him. John paced the waiting room as he couldn't sit still as he was afraid he was not only going to lose one of them, but both of them.

In the operating room, the doctors were able to get Amelia stabilized, before attempting anything else. Amelia was unconscious and her breathing was very shallow. The doctors made the decision to deliver the baby right away in hope of saving both of them. The surgeon quickly delivered the baby and noticed that Amelia had internal bleeding in her lower stomach. The baby was okay and taken to the NICU right away.

The surgeon tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't stop. Amelia's blood pressure was starting to fall. The surgeon made the decision to do a complete hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. Once he had removed everything he needed to, Amelia's blood pressure started to stabilize. The doctors stitched her up and moved on to making sure the rest of her was ok.

Amelia had bruised ribs and a cut on her forehead from the impact. Everything else was ok. Once she was stable enough, they moved her to the maternity floor recovery. The doctor finally walked out to the waiting room to talk to John about his wife and child.

"Mr. Cena. I am Dr. Milano. Please sit down." Dr. Milano stated.

"How is my wife and our son?" John asked.

"I had to deliver the baby via c-section as your wife was unconscious when she was brought in. After the c-section, I had to perform a full hysterectomy to stop the internal bleeding. She is still unconscious, but in stable condition. Your baby was taken right away to the NICU for evaluation as your wife was only 38 weeks and they needed to monitor him after the accident." Dr. Milano answered.

"Will Amelia be okay?" John asked as tears rolled down his face.

"Once she wakes up, we will run further tests. She is on the 3rd floor in a private room for recovery. And when you are ready you can go and see your son." Dr. Milano answered.

"Thank you." John responded before heading up to the 3rd floor.

John walked over to the NICU and talked to the nurses there. They showed him where his son was sleeping. John was able to pick him up and hold him while he waiting to talk to the pediatric doctor. John smiled at his sleeping newborn son and didn't notice the doctor walk up.

"He is perfect, Mr. Cena. No issues from the accident or the delivery. He weighs 7lbs 8ozs and is 20 inches long." the doctor stated.

"That's good." John responded and please call me John.

"Ok. I am Dr. Renyolds, the on-call pediatric doctor." Dr. Renyolds told him.

"Thank you." John responded.

"Anytime. How is your wife?" Dr. Renyolds asked.

"Stable but still unconscious. She is on this floor in recovery. I wanted to see him before I went over to her room." John answered.

"Understandable. I am sure she will be just fine. Let me or my staff know if you need anything. You are welcome in the nursery at any time." Dr. Renyolds responded.

"Thank you." John stated.

John pulled out his cell phone and took a few pictures of the baby before heading over to see Amelia. He hoped that she would regain consciousness soon so that she could see their baby. John walked into the room and looked at his wife sleeping in the bed and hooked up to all sorts of monitors. John took a seat next to her bed and placed her hand in his.

"Amelia, if you can hear me, I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I hope that you wake up soon so you can meet our little boy. He is perfect just like you. He weighs 7lbs 8ozs and is 20 inches long. He looks like the both of us and has sparkling blue eyes. I don't know what happened today after you left the house, but hopefully we will find out soon. I love you so much and I love our family. Mom and Dad are at the house with the other kids and they don't know what happened. I just want you to wake up and be here for our family." John stated as he kissed her hand.

John called his parents at the house and told them what had happened. They wanted to come up to the hospital, but John told them not to right now. John also told them not to say anything to the kids about Amelia right now. They could know that there was an accident and that their mom and baby brother are in the hospital and that the baby was born. He just didn't need them to know that their mother was laying in a hospital bed unconscious.

That night, John was able to feed their son a bottle and change his diaper. The baby was a good eater and sleeper. The doctor arranged for a bed to be brought into Amelia's room so that John could get some sleep. John managed to sleep a few hours, but woke up when a nurse came in at 6am to get Amelia's vitals. John stood up and stretched before walking over and sitting next to Amelia in the chair.

John took her hand in his and talked to her about the night before with the baby. He told her that the kids missed her and hoped that she would come home soon. John's parents came up one at a time to bring him fresh clothes and food. Carol sat with Amelia and talked to her while John was able to get a shower.

Once John was alone with Amelia again, he squeezed her hand and started crying. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved with all his heart. He started to blame himself for everything that had happened. If it hadn't been for him, Amelia wouldn't have been put in any danger. John rested his head on his arm on the bed and eventually dozed off still holding her hand.

About an hour passed and John was still asleep holding her hand, when he felt her squeeze his hand. John opened his eyes and let them focus before looking over at Amelia. Her eyes were open and had tears rolling down her face. John told her he would be right back and went to get a nurse and the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The doctor and nurse came into the room and had John stay in the hallway. The doctor did an over all exam on Amelia and ordered a CT scan as well as an MRI to make sure that everything was ok. They removed the tubes from her nose and mouth so that she could breathe and talk on her own. Once the doctor was done, he allowed John to come back in the room.

"The baby?" Amelia asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's perfectly fine. He's in the nursery." John answered as he sat on the bed next to her.

"He's early." Amelia stated.

"Only by 2 weeks, but the doctor had to get him out after the accident." John responded as he pulled out his phone and showed her. "He weighs 7lbs 8ozs and is 20 inches long."

"He looks like you." Amelia stated.

"He looks like the both of us." John responded.

Later that afternoon, Amelia was allowed to get up and walk around. John helped her walk to the nursery so that she could hold their son for the first time. The nurses in the nursery told them that since Amelia was awake and able to care for the baby, they could take the baby back to the room with them.

Once they were back in the room, John called his parents and told them to bring the kids up to the hospital to meet their brother and see their mommy. While they were waiting for everyone to arrive, two police officers walked into the room to talk to Amelia about the accident.

Amelia remembered everything up to the accident. She told them the color, make and model of the car that hit her and that it was a female driving the other car. The officers wrote down everything that Amelia told them before leaving the room. John Sr. and Carol arrived shortly after the officers left with the kids.

Everyone was happy that their mommy and brother were okay. Each of the kids got to hold the baby while John's mom took pictures. The last picture they were able to take before the baby started fussing was of the whole family. John helped the older kids up on the bed and made sure they didn't hit Amelia's incision. Amelia cradled the baby and John had Isabella sitting on his leg on the bed.

Amelia and the baby, whom they named Trevor Anthony Cena, were released from the hospital after nearly a week. Once everyone was settled into the new routine around the house, things started to get back to normal. John and Amelia waited as patiently as possible to hear from someone about the accident and what was being done to find the person who hit her. Trevor was almost 2 months old by the time they finally heard something.

"John!" Amelia called out after getting the mail.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he came downstairs.

"We got a letter from the DA's office." Amelia answered as she handed it over to John to open.

John opened the letter and read it. They had to be in court in two weeks for the attempted vehicular manslaughter case against Cassandra. Amelia was happy to hear that they caught her and that this was the final straw for her. There was another letter from the DA about Dan's involvement with Cassandra. They had solid proof that he had nothing to do with the accident and after the incident in Boston, he hadn't had contact with Cassandra at all.

The two weeks passed slowly and the day of the court hearing was upon them. Amelia was nervous as she now had to testify against Cassandra. John also had to testify against Cassandra on the many occasions that she had caused problems for his family. John had not spoken to Dan since the day of the family BBQ. They knew he was going to be there as he was also testifying against Cassandra.

As they all sat in the courtroom, Amelia laced her fingers with John's. She didn't know the order in which they were going to be called up to the stand. John's parents were at the house with the kids. Dan was the first one to be called to the stand. He told the court everything that he knew about and how Cassandra had tricked him into helping her. Dan even apologized to John and Amelia for what he did.

John was next on the stand and he told the court a detailed history of his past with Cassandra. After John's testimony the court took a short recess and then it was Amelia's turn on the stand. Amelia took the oath and sat down. The DA was up first to question her.

"How do you know the defendant?" The DA asked.

"She is my husband's ex-girlfriend and the biological mother of our oldest daughter Isabella." Amelia answered.

"When did you first meet the defendant?" The DA asked.

"Isabella was a few months old and we were on the road with John. We went out to a restaurant and she just happened to the waitress." Amelia answered.

"Alright. Before that night, had there been any contact from Cassandra to you or your husband?" The DA asked.

"No." Amelia answered.

"And after that night?" The DA asked.

"She showed up to our house, she stalked us, she lied to get a job as my assistant with the WWE and when she was fired from that job she physically attacked me while I was pregnant with our oldest son causing me to go into labor." Amelia answered.

"So I guess you could say that after seeing you being a parent to the daughter that she gave birth to, she wanted to have contact with her child and the child's father?" the DA responded.

"She demanded that she was her mother. I told her that while she did give birth to Isabella, she signed away her rights when she dropped the baby off with John. We had our lawyer check into everything and made sure everything was legal before I legally adopted her as my daughter." Amelia stated.

"Ok. What lead up to the incident between you and your brother-in-law?" the DA asked.

"I walked over to where the ice chests were to get something to drink and he cornered me. He had been drinking and attempted to make out with me. Thankfully John was there and saved me from disaster." Amelia answered.

"And after that?" the DA asked.

"Dan's ex-girlfriend came to us and told us about his involvement with Cassandra. After that we headed back to Tampa and everything was quiet until the day I went to pick up the older two children from school." Amelia answered.

"And what happened on that day?" the DA asked.

"I was driving to the school when I was struck by another vehicle. I was able to look over to see that it was a female driver and that it was Cassandra, before I lost consciousness." Amelia answered.

"And what is the next thing you remember?" The DA asked.

"I remember waking up in the hospital and tubes were everywhere. John was sitting there and I was no longer pregnant. At the time of the accident I was 38 weeks along. I asked John about the baby once the tubes were removed and he told me that our son was healthy and in the nursery. I was also told that due to the impact of the accident, I had severe internal bleeding and had to have a complete hysterectomy." Amelia stated with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. No further questions." The DA responded.

"Your witness." the judge told the defense.

"No further questions." the defense stated.

"Mrs. Cena, you may step down." the judge responded.

Amelia walked back to her seat next to John and squeezed his hand. The judge called for a recess so the jury could deliberate. John and Amelia walked to the cafe in the court house and got something to eat and drink. Amelia was still nervous even though she was done testifying.


	10. Chapter 10 The End

Chapter 10

After an hour of deliberation, the jury had reached a verdict. Everyone was called back into the court room. John and Amelia took their seats and John took Amelia's hand in his. As the jurors came back into the court room, they took their seats. Everyone stood when the judge came into the room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have, your honor." the jury forman answered.

"Please hand the verdict to the bailiff." the judge responded as the forman handed the paper to the bailiff. "On the count of 3rd degree harassment, how do you find the defendant?"

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty." the forman answered.

"On the count of 3rd degree attempted vehicular manslaughter, how you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty." the forman answered as Amelia squeezed John's hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, thank you for your time and consideration in this hearing. You are all excused." the judge stated before the jurors left the court room to go home. "Sentencing will take place on Monday morning at 9am. Court is adjourned."

Amelia hugged John as soon as they were in the hallway. Both of them were happy that Cassandra was found guilty on all charges and now they just had to wait to see what sentence she would get. John and Amelia headed to their car and as they were about to get in, Dan called out to them.

"John, Amelia, wait." Dan called out.

"What Dan?" John asked.

"I wanted to apologize face to face for what I did. I wasn't thinking straight and I've regretted it ever since." Dan answered.

"Why did you get involved with Cassandra?" John asked.

"I was jealous of everything you have. A beautiful wife, adoring children, a career that takes you all over the world and provides you with the money to live like you do." Dan answered.

"I hope that has changed." John responded.

"It has. I really am sorry I did it." Dan stated. "Amelia, I hope that one day you can forgive me for my stupidity."

"Dan, wait." Amelia stated as she looked over at John who just nodded his head.

"Yes." Dan responded as he turned to face his sister-in-law.

"I forgave you when you apologized on the stand. I am thankful you came to us in person as well. It takes a lot for a man to do that. John and I talked earlier and we just want to put everything that has happened behind us once and for all. You are family and that is what matters right now. Why don't you come to the house and see your nieces and nephews?" Amelia stated.

"I would love that. Thank you, Amelia. Can I give you a hug?" Dan asked.

"Of course. And you're welcome." Amelia answered as she hugged Dan.

After leaving the court house, John and Amelia headed home and Dan followed them. John Sr. and Carol were in the backyard playing with the kids when everyone arrived at the house. John Sr. walked into the house leaving Carol to distract the kids for a few minutes.

"How did it go?" John Sr. asked.

"Good. She was found guilty on both counts." Amelia answered.

"That is very good to hear. What is her sentence?" John Sr. asked.

"She will be sentenced on Monday morning." John answered.

"Good. In my opinion, I hope she gets life in prison." John Sr. responded.

"We do to." Amelia stated. "I am going to go change into regular clothes. John, why don't you change as well. I feel like BBQing tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Dad, Dan, we can head to the store after I change." John responded.

"Alright. The baby is sleeping." John Sr. stated.

"Thanks, dad." John responded.

Once John was changed, he, his dad and his brother headed to the store to pick up meat to BBQ. Carol and Amelia got started on the salads and veggies while the three older kids played on the play set in the backyard. Amelia smiled as she watched three of her four children.

"You really are happy again aren't you?" Carol asked.

"Very much. I don't have to worry anymore about Cassandra coming around or attempting to take my daughter away from us." Amelia answered.

"That's good. I am very glad that you and John can get your lives back to the way it should be." Carol responded.

"Me too." Amelia stated with a smile.

Once the guys got home, John Sr. started up the grill while John got the baby from upstairs and Dan went outside to play with the older kids. Amelia and Carol finished up in the kitchen before heading out to the patio. Dinner went over well and everyone was in a good mood. Now they just had to get through Monday before really being about to get things back to normal.

Monday morning came quickly and John and Amelia headed to the court house for Cassandra's sentencing. Amelia wanted to hear that Amelia would be spending the rest of her life in a jail cell. John just wanted peace and quiet and for Cassandra to leave them alone once and for all.

"All rise." the bailiff stated.

"You may be seated." the judge responded. "We are here for the sentencing of Cassandra Rockford. Ms. Rockford you have been found guilty of not just harassment but attempted vehicular manslaughter. I don't even want to know what was going through your mind when you did this. I am hereby sentencing you to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Court is adjourned."

John and Amelia could finally live their life in peace now that Cassandra is out of their lives once and for all. After leaving the court house, John and Amelia picked up lunch and ice cream for everyone at home. Once they got home everyone was happy to hear the Cassandra couldn't bother them ever again. John and Amelia were just happy that their family could get back to normal.

One Year Later..

Life in the Cena household was definitely back to normal. Trevor was celebrating his first birthday and the whole. family was there. Randy and his wife were there as well. They were just as happy as John and Amelia that Cassandra was gone for good from their lives. Over the last year, John returned to the WWE and Amelia was right there with him. John Sr. and Carol took care of the kids while they were gone. Trevor was the only one to travel with John and Amelia as he was just a baby.

John was considering retiring from the WWE and opening his own wrestling school in Tampa. Amelia was behind his decisions 100%. John talked to their lawyer about the business venture and he gave John all the information he needed. With that, John officially retired from the WWE and opened Cena's Hard Knox Wrestling School.

Amelia quit working for the WWE as well and opened her own clinic across the street from John's school. She helped low income families and pregnant teens. While she wasn't making as much as she did before. She was happy and John supported her decisions as well. Isabella was growing up into a beautiful and smart young lady. JC was smart and athletic like his daddy. Brianne was smart as well and loved to draw more than anything. Trevor was a very happy one year old little boy who loved to be spoiled by his grandparents, aunts and uncles. Amelia and John were very happy with their family and they couldn't have asked for a better one at that.


End file.
